The fourth ring:Dawn
by Morningleaf24
Summary: Three rings for the elves under the sky..What if there were four? This story follows the life and loves of the four princesses of a long lost elven kingdom. First book in The Fourth Ring series. R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The new baby

**Hi!**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and I'm really nervous about it. So please give me criticism. I need it!**

 **This will have minimal romance and lots of friendship fluff .**

Prologue: The hidden kingdom

Livia. The fourth elvish ring. Hidden to many. Unknown to all but a select few. It protects the hidden city of Amoreth, the home of the livian elves. A most discreet race that keeps to themselves, they are, in appearance, very similar to the Noldor or Sindar. In fact the only way to tell the difference is the streaks of an unusual color in their hair, which will only be attained when they perform a great sacrifice.

The king of these people was currently pacing up and down in his study waiting for news.

"Ada!" trilled a young elfling as she dashed in to the room.

The king smiled as he lifted her and spun her in a circle. The young one giggled. He sat on her chair and placed her on his knee.

"Bounce! Bounce!" she jumped up and down. He obliged and bounced her on his knee.

"Now why don't you be a good little princess and go play with Thenid."

"But ada!",she looked up at him, her green eyes pouting, "I am Thenid!"

The king sighed. He was never going to figure out which twin is which. "Do you know that Minuin is having her weapons training now? Why don't you pay her a visit?"

She grinned in delight, "Okay!"

She ran out of the room, her black hair flying behind her.

The next person to enter was a maid.

"Well?"Said the king impatiently.

She smiled widely," Aran nin, you have a beautiful baby girl!"


	2. Chapter 2: The immortal flower

**Hi!**

 **Back again! Did you miss me? OMG, I love writing fanfiction!**

 **Don't worry, familiar characters will arrive soon. I will be adding elvish translations now.**

 **Thank you Silver Butterfly 111 for being my first reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OC's**

Chapter 2: The immortal flower

"Princess Minuin! "

Minuin whipped her head around to see a young maid running to her.

"Yes?"

"The queen, my lady, has been blessed with a healthy baby girl!"

Minuin jumped up and down in excitement and squealed.

Minuin ran towards her mother's room. She wrenched the door open and ran inside.

Her naneth lay in bed looking pale and fragile, but she was smiling. Cradled in her arm was a tiny elfling baby with a tuft of red hair.

"Oh nana, she is adorable!" said Minuin" May I lift her? Please?"

The queen nodded. Minuin inched forward and gently took the baby from her mother right after which her mother's head lolled and she fell asleep. The little one opened her eyes. Minuin gasped with surprise. They were a deep, dark blue. Amidst the darkness, there were flecks of silver, like stars in a night sky.

The door opened again and this time her father ran in.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"Ada!"smiled Minuin," She is right here!"

Her father took the baby from her.

"Oh elbereth! She is beautiful!"he breathed.

All of a sudden, the ring on his finger glowed. Livia. It slid of his finger and grew bigger, till it was the size of a circlet. It floated towards the baby and adorned her small head.

"Livia chose her." stammered the king.

"What ada?"

"The ring chose her. She will be the next wielder of this ring."

Minuin gasped. _Her baby sister!_

The door opened again and this time a pair of identical twins rushed in.

"Ada!"they shouted and ran towards him," Rivis said we had a new sister!-" said one.

"Is it true?"the other asked, eyes wide.

The king laughed and showed them the elfling in his arms.

"Yay!" they jumped in happiness.

"What's her name?" asked Minuin. _It better be good._

"Why don't you choose?" said a new voice. Their mother had woken up.

Minuin beamed. She looked at her sister. The little one smiled a toothless smile.

"Alfirin, my little flower."

 **Translations:**

 **Nana/Naneth : Mommy/Mother**

 **Ada : Daddy**

 **Alfirin : Immortal/A type of flower**

 **Minuin : Friendly**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **With a whole lotta love**

 **Morningleaf**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

**Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and my OC's belong to Tolkien**

Chapter 3: Ambush!

Two days had passed and Silivren was bored. Thenid, her twin, was asleep and Minuin was spending time with the new baby. Silivren was stuck with gazing at the sky outside sullenly when a thought struck her. She squealed and clapped her hands. What a great idea! She ran to wake Thenid.

Minuin had just come back from visiting nana when she saw Thenid and Silivren running towards the bordering forests baskets in hand.

She ran and stopped them. " Whoa, where are you two off to?"

"We wanna pick fwowers for nana!" said Silivren.

Minuin smiled, "How nice! May I come too?"

"Yes please, Minu!"

All the way to the forest, Minuin heard a nagging voice at the back of her head, _something feels wrong, I shouldn't be here! Something seriously bad is about to happen._

But as usual, logic prevailed over gut feeling so Minuin pushed those voices away and continued on the path to the woods.

The twins were busy collecting daisies and roses when they spotted a bunch of golden flowers high up on a tree.

"Ooh! Ooh! Minu! We wan' tha'."

"But it is so high up!"

"Oh pwease!"They said, making their eyes large and wide.

"Argh! Fine!"

Miniun ran up the tree.

She reached for the flowers.

An arrow struck her shoulder and all at once, the sound of screaming filled the air.

Thenid watched her sister reach for the flowers when all of a sudden an arrow struck her shoulder. She wobbled a moment before regaining her balance and leaping of the tree. She then pulled out the arrow and ran towards the twins. The air was filled with the screams of elves caught unaware by a sudden orc attack.

Minuin urged them to run and run they did to the palace. Over there, they ran to the nursery were Alfirin was kept. Minuin pushed the door open to reveal the mangled body of their mother and a wailing Alfirin. The twins began to wail but the sound was muffled to Minuin's ears. She steeled herself and gently carried baby Alfirin out of the nursery. Her shoulder screamed with protest as she ushered the twins out of the room and carried the baby.

Blood. Gore.

Screams.

Minuin and the king, who they had met while leaving the castle, cut a path through the army of orcs, the twins trailing behind, occasionally trying to assist in the battle. They reached the edge of the woods when the king stopped Minuin.

"Go! Make for Imladris. Stay safe."

"B-but Ada-!"

He put his hand up, "As a king I am required to help protect my people but this is a losing battle, go where you will be safe."

"Ada, I can't leave you here and run away!" sobbed Minuin.

"Then don't do it for me, do it for them" he gestured at the twins, who were watching the exchange with sad eyes, Minuin could see the fear in their faces, "protect them like a mother. Please for me and your nana, save yourselves."

"Ada."

He kissed her forehead, hugged the twins and caressed the baby's hair, after which he plunged in to battle. Minuin wiped her eyes on her sleeve and ran away from the battle, a baby nestled in her arms and two elflings running in her wake.

 **Whew! Long chapter. Hoped you liked it!**

 **Silivren means sparkle.**

 **Thenid means Loyalty.**

 **Love**

 **Morningleaf**


	4. Chapter 4 : Imladris

**Hi!**

 **Familiar characters enter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR**

 **Chapter 4: Imladris**

Elrond, lord of Imladris was riding through the forest along with his friend, Elvenking Thranduil. Thranduil had come for the birth of their first child, for which he could only trust the capable hands of Elrond. The baby, Legolas, was currently being cooed over by the maidens in the household which consisted of Elrond's wife, Celebrian; his daughter, Arwen and the young prince's mother, Queen Sirian.

The two friends rode through the forest, engaging in light conversation about the weather and the trees when a loud wail broke the tranquility. Both, after a moment of shocked silence, spurred their horses in the direction of the cry.

Elrond slowed his horse down where he believed to be the place where the sound had come from. He dismounted and as he did so he felt something cool and sharp press at his throat. "Don't move." Hissed an unfamiliar female voice. He heard Thranduil exclaim in shock and the female tell him not to move.

"Who are you?" she asked.

When Elrond did not reply, she shook him and repeated her question. Calmly, he introduced himself sensing that the elleth did not mean to hurt him, she was only desperate. After his introduction, she stepped back.

"Forgive me, my lord. I do not know who to trust."

Elrond turned around to look at her. She was a young elleth with long blonde hair and blue eyes that were filled with weariness and suspicion. On her shoulder was a horrible wound that had not been treated in a long while, she had many cuts on her hands and face and her clothes were ripped and torn in many places.

Thranduil stepped forward, "Who are you, tithen pen?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"I am Princess Minuin of Amoreth and I have come with my sisters to seek sanctuary, my home has been invaded by orcs, I am afraid that no one has survived. " And that's when her voice broke and she fell to the ground sobbing. Elrond knelt next to her, " Where are your sisters?". She slowly composed herself stood up and walked to the nearest tree were she called out, "It is safe to come out now, climb down."

Much to Elrond's shock, two elflings made their way down, one of them cradling a small elfling baby. He realized with a shock that they were identical, black hair and bright green eyes. The little one handed the baby to Thranduil who looked at it in shock. "E-elrond." He stammered " the child has an elvish ring around her head." Elrond looked at Minuin for confirmation, she nodded.

All her strength left her and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

 **kk.**

 **How was that? Please review!**

 **Sirian means flow.**

 **Love Morningleaf.**


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

**Hi!**

 **I am back! Thank you guest reviewers for your reviews!**

Chapter 5: Healing

Elrond walked his horse slowly towards the last homely house in order to not disturb the unconscious elleth in front of him. Behind him, Thranduil was holding the baby in one arm and had managed to place one twin in front of him and one behind. As they reached the entrance, Elrond instructed one of the guards to carry the injured princess to the healing wards and then, along with Thranduil carried the twins and the baby to the family quarters.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Celebrian and Sirian watched Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Legolas sleep both minds far away when their husbands entered the room looking grave.

"Shh meleth, the children are asl-" Celebrian stopped short when she saw a baby cradled in Thranduil's arms and a pair of twins hovering in the doorway with nervous expressions. "Who are they?" asked Sirian.

"The princesses of Amoreth, now the only surviving Livian elves on Middle earth." Said a grave Elrond. Both ellyth gasped. "Their city was attacked by an army of orcs, the oldest princess in currently in the healing wards.

Celebrian held out her arms "Come in, little ones. Are you not tired?"

"Nana.. We want nana!" one whimpered, she was on the verge of tears.

"What are your names?" asked Sirian.

"Thenid." Said the twin, then she pointed a small hand at her sister " Tha- Silivren."

Sirian smiled " What lovely names! Are you sleepy?" A pair of heads nodded. Celebrian got up " Come along, I shall take you to your rooms."

As the pair left the room, Thranduil handed the little baby to his wife and he took a seat as Elrond went to shut the windows to avoid any prying eyes. Sirian looked at the little one in her arms.

She was small and fragile even for an elfling, about Legolas's age. Her hair was bright red and on it lay a circlet of Mithril set with a ornate blue gemstone. It radiated power, much like the elvish ring on Elrond's finger. An elvish ring. The fabled ring of the Livian elves. She gasped. " She should be kept safe." Said Elrond from the doorway, " I shall take the responsibility of raising these elflings, Celebrian was wishing for an elfling nurse and nurture anyways ." he said, cracking a half smile.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Celebrian watched the little ones sleep, their eyes glazed in elvish dreams, with sorrow in her heart. It was heartbreaking to see elflings so young to encounter such danger in their lives. She walked towards the healing wards were she saw a young elleth on the bed, her face drained of color, blinking dazedly.

"How are you feeling, Tithen pen?"

"Much better, thank you. May I know who I am talking to?" she replied politely.

"I am Celebrian, Lady of the house and I have a proposition to make. Would you and your sisters like to stay here? You would be safe, I can raise them myself. You and your sisters must have a happy childhood."

"My lady, I don't know what to say. We might become a burden to your household."

"Nonsense! Arwen would appreciate the company and my twin sons are around the age of Thenid and Silivren!"

"Then if it is possible-"

All of a sudden, Elrond appeared in the doorway " I am adopting you and your sisters, no questions. The matter is closed." Celebrian beamed.

Minuin looked at the couple, tears of gratitude in her eyes.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

 **Elvish translations:**

 **Tithen pen: little one**

 **Nana: Mommy**

 **Elleth: female elf; plural ellyth**

 **Meleth: lover**

 **Thanks!**

 **Morningleaf**


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness

**Hallo!**

 **Thank you so much jkleeberger22 for the amazing review! I'll be sure to keep those points in mind, my English teacher never seems to notice mistakes like that!**

 **I made a mistake in the previous chapter, saying that Elladan and Elrohir were around the twins age but they are Minuin's age. Arwen is as old as the twins.**

 **Disclaimer: I so wish I could take credit for this but sadly LOTR is all tolkeins'!**

Chapter 6: One for each of us

"Nana!"

Celebrian looked up to see Arwen and the Livian twins holding yet another basket of flowers. Each member of the family along with Sirian and baby Legolas had received at least 3 baskets each. Arwen, Thenid and Silivren seemed to have all taken a common interest in flower collecting and were currently in a flower frenzy.

Thenid ran up to her and thrust the basket in to her hands. "For you!", she chirped.

"Thank you dear." Smiled Celebrian weakly.

.

.

.

Minuin was sipping tea in her bed at the healing room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and two absolutely identical Ellyn entered the room, dark brown hair and warm grey eyes alight with laughter and mischief. "Oh. You must be Lord Elrond's twins."

"You know, usually when people see us, their reaction is far more amusing than 'oh' ." scowled the twin on the right. "You forget that she has already met and is very familiar with twins, my dear brother. I believe that fact flew your abnormally large head."

"Because I have something to put inside it, _my dear brother._ "

Minuin, while being thoroughly amused, decided enough was enough and politely coughed to remind the bantering brothers that she existed. Their heads snapped back to her and their expressions both turned sheepish.

" I'm sorry, we tend to get carried away."

"Alright," said Minuin, businesslike " Which one is Elladan and which is Elrohir?"

They laughed and bowed together and chanted, "Ellahir and Elrodan at your service. We are here to escort you to your room."

One held out one elbow while the other held out his, Minuin laughed and took both of them and walked out of the room, her cup of tea forgotten.

 **Thanks!**

 **Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7 :Storms and tears

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or thousand years

Chapter 7: Storms and tears

The wind howled; lightning lashed; thunder rumbled. Minuin was rushing through the corridor trying to locate Thenid's and Silivren's room, hoping they were not awake and not too frightened. She turned around the corner. Due to her frantic haste, it took her a few seconds to realize that she had been knocked down by what seemed to be a shivering figure in the darkness. The figure turned towards her and she realized that it was Arwen, her blue eyes glowing like lamps in the darkness.

"Arwen," Minuin whispered, "It's me, Minuin."

Arwen visibly relaxed only to jump and inch towards Minuin when a clash of thunder was heard. Minuin picked the little one up and Arwen threw her arms around her neck; latching on to her.

"Now where were you going, tithen pen?"

"Ada's room." she murmured, barely audible.

"Well I'm going to my sisters' room now. Would you like to join me?" The elfling gave a shaky nod.

.

.

.

Thenid and Silivren were huddled together on of the beds, their eyes wide open in fright. The moment Minuin came inside, they sprang towards her clutching either side. She placed Arwen down on the bed and closed the doors to the balcony and lit all the candles in the room creating a warm glow. Minuin sat facing the fire and leaned against the bed and the scared elflings took their places around her. The twins on either side of her with their heads on her lap and Arwen on the bed near her head.

"Minu, sing for us please?" beseeched Silivren, " It makes the bad dreams go faaaar away."

Minu smiled and sang.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more.._

"Minu?" came a sleepy voice, "Where are Ada and Nana? When will they take us back home?"

Minuin felt her eyes swell with tears and tried to answer but the little one was already asleep.

 **Thank you!**

 **Morningleaf**


	8. Chapter 8: Laughter

Chapter 8: Laughter

 **Hey!**

 **It's been a while but without further ado, i give you the 8th chapter!**

 **Insert disclaimer here.**

"My lord Elrond." Greeted the demure elleth at his doorway, "I have come to ask for permission to visit Amoreth to look for any survivors and to collect some of our belongings if they are not ravaged."

"Are you sure you are up for the journey, Princess?", Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows, "It has barely been 2 weeks since you left the healing ward!"

"I fear if I do not go now, I shall not have the will to go again. And I would like to keep the necklaces that my mother meant to give to my sisters when they come of age. I have mine." And she bared her neck revealing a mithril butterfly pendant encrusted with pale blue stones.

"You may…." and her face lit up but was devoid of a smile.

"...provided Elladan and Elrohir accompany you."

An expression akin to panic bloomed in her eyes and it pained Elrond when he realised the reason. She didn't want to be a bother to his household, she believed that this was temporary sanctuary and looked like she would bolt the moment she sensed any discomfort on their end. Without thinking, he then added, "They look far too happy in the garden outside and them being out would guarantee their good behavior."

His sentence had the desired response and the shy elleth cracked a smile.

.

.

.

Not for the first time, Elladan studied their silent companion. She occasionally cracked a shy smile only for it to quickly smooth over and be replaced by a indifferent expression. Her back was stiff and straight and her jaw was clenched so hard she looked like she would crack an immortal tooth.

They were riding in silence, the twins falling silent after they noticed the unresponsiveness of their companion. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances every now and then, communicating in a way only they could decipher, when Minuin let out a long sigh.

"Try being a little more discreet next time," she said. "I can practically hear your eyeballs swivel to each other from here."

"What? Discreet?" , Elrohir exclaimed loudly. "What are you talking about?" Elladan barely refrained from palming his face. Minuin's face softened with slight amusement, "You do know that I have a pair of sisters who are twins right? I can tell that you are communicating." A smile slipped out. "And you are a terrible liar. How do you manage to get away with your pranks?" Affronted, Elrohir opened his mouth to answer but his brother beat him to it, "Ah! You are mistaken!" Elladan said, grinning. "Elrohir never does get away with pranks, which is why he has a smart and brilliant brother who covers up their misdeeds." Minuin arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know your parents had another child. He sounds wonderful. You must introduce me."

Elladan's jaw dropped he didn't expect that and was about to silence Elrohir's infuriating guffaws but he then noticed that the tension had bled away from her frame and a playful smile was tugging on her lips.

 **Love**

 **Morningleaf**


End file.
